Elsword: One and Only
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: Raven gets paired up as a school rep. who can meet up with his academic goals, Eve. They are to work together for a very long time as she starts developing a more social persona with her surroundings especially with Raven. Raven x Eve shipping. This story was requested by xXCode AngelXx
1. A Bit Closer

_**This story is dedicated to xXCode AngelXx because I want to~**_

_**P.S this story takes place in modern school life. If you have watched "School Days" the school is just like that~**_

**Saki- Okay let's get this show on the road people! Are your uniforms on?**

**Aisha- Won't you be joining us in the story?**

**Saki- Pfft! No! I don't like school, but Ara will be joining in~!**

**Elsword- How are you smart then?**

**Saki- Cause I read.**

**Eve- Shall we get started?**

**Rena- Is there any other couplings in this story?**

**Raven- *comes in with unbuttoned shirt* (for you fangirls~!) Wait a moment! I haven't buttoned this yet!**

**Ara- What did you do all this time then? trying to put my hair in this posture...**

**Eve- *buttoning Raven's shirt* Use your time more wisely...**

**Chung- Wait up a moment!**

**Saki- Hurry up okay!*takes out the movie clapboard* And~ Action~!**

* * *

** Character Information-**

**Elsword- Lord Knight**

**Aisha- Void Magician**

**Rena- Grand Archer (not a elf)**

**Raven- Reckless Fist (no nasod arm)**

**Eve- Code Nemesis (not a nasod)**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper**

**(Ara Han has not come out with class information yet so therefore she stays in her usual appearance)**

**_This is mostly a Raven x Eve fanfiction, any other shipping request please PM me. Other shippings may appear._**

* * *

**Raven's PoV - Opening Ceremony**

A bunch of fangirls whispered about me. I was really popular back in middle school, being the athletic star with some red headed kid named Elsword, and academic star next to that purple headed girl, Aisha. They chose a school rep every year, whoever had the highest test scores, and when I got mine, I'm pretty sure I'm the new rep.

"Our school reps. are Eve and Raven!"

The whole auditorium was in shock and let out a yell of surprise. This Eve girl who is she? I received my test scores saying a whole perfect score, no one can get above that unless she got a perfect score as well. Suddenly she walked up on stage. I finally saw it, it was that girl in the back of the class during break reading and on the laptop. She was always anti social and always had a "poker face" on. I followed upon her and took out my speech from my pocket. The school rep always did one at the beginning of the school year and was always trusted the most by school facility. I said my speech loud and clear for everyone to here, when I looked forward I saw a bunch of fangirls heart-eyed and swooning. As I finished, Eve stepped up to say her speech. She never really talked, everyone thought she was mute. When she started talking her voice was silky and smooth. A bunch of guys kept there focus on her instead of listening. I did the same as well, long hair, slender body, golden eyes and ivory skin. The thing I was really disappointed about was her chest, she wasn't really flat chested but she wasn't as plump as that flirt Rena. I face palmed myself in my head for thinking such lewd thoughts. As soon as we finished we went of the stage and went into the respective spots we stood in.

Once the ceremony finished, we all headed to our classes. Unsurprisingly, Eve, or the silver beauty as everyone called her, shared a desk with me in our homeroom.

"This is time to elect a male and female class rep for our homeroom, any nominations?" our teacher, Mr. Hoffman asked.

"We nominate Raven!" A bunch of fangirls started shouting in my name. No one else nominated but me. Hoffman shook his head and I walked towards the front of the class. I spoke loud and clearly, "Any nominations for the female rep?"

Half of the male parts of the class nominated Aisha and the other half nominated Eve.

"I refuse to be class rep..." Eve made silence fall into the class. "I'm already a representative for the school, I have to go the the meetings anyway."

A slam suddenly appeared at the door and there it was. Some long black haired girl panting beside a pikachu haired kid with a long ponytail down the back. They came just when homeroom was five minutes from ending. The tiredly walked to there seats as everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"I refuse to be the class rep too!" Aisha exclaimed her statement.

The late black haired girl raised her hand and yelled out, "I nominate myself for female class rep!" Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Okay stand up here with the male rep Raven." Our homeroom teacher simply stated. The homeroom bell rang and Hoffman left the classroom. A bunch of fangirls surrounded my desk. They asked me all sorts of things like walking them home or eating lunch with them. I asked them nicely if they could leave me alone and they all sighed with disappointment and left. The black haired girl hurriedly passed out the rest of the classes schedules. She didn't seem to know anyone, where me, I finished quickly for seeing familiar faces from middle school.

"Wah!" The black haired girl tripped while Rena's clique snickered at her. I helped her up. I studied her features quickly. This girl could be my sister. Gold eyes and black hair, all she was missing is my somewhat tan skin.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you, you are Raven right?" I nodded at her question. "I am Ara Han, nice to meet you!"

"Are you new here?"

"Yes, so I don't really know anyone except Chung since he's my neighbor."

"Let me handle the rest of the schedules OK Ara?" She nodded and bowed and headed over to Chung's desk. Rena was probably talking crap about people in her clique since they were snickering and giggling. Aisha was chatting with Elsword, the red headed idiot, who seemed to be her boyfriend, and Eve she was reading a book. I placed my schedule on my desk and ironically Eve's was behind mine. I looked at the schedule shockingly, we had all the classes together. I finished passing schedules out quickly and hurriedly walked to our desk. She looked at me with a cynical poker face that I could get passed through cause of those big golden eyes.

"What clubs are you planning to join this year?"

"Robotics..."

"What street do you live on?"

"Why do you ask? Are you going to stalk me?"

"No, I'm wondering if I could walk you home since we'll be in the same club and meetings..."

"On Altera St. the big house with the fountain in the center..."

"Oh I live on the street next to that one, Velder St. Maybe I can walk home with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind..."

The bell rang as some of the students left for P.E. I quickly took out a notebook I didn't need since some classes didn't need writing utensils, and wrote Eve a note. She wrote back quickly and I replied.

_Hey, do you eat lunch?_

_Yes, why?_

_Back in middle school I never saw you out in the courtyard, or cafeteria, or anyplace else to eat lunch._

_Cause I'm always at the rooftop of the school, my father requires I eat lunch in peace so the principal gave my the rooftop key. I have one for this highschool._

_Well, mind if I join you?_

_If you bring your annoying little girlfriends, then no, if you come alone, then it'll be fine..._

_Okay, let's meet up by the back stairs of the school, and we can head up to the rooftop._

_Okay, but make sure there isn't anyone following you._

_Fine, fine, fine..._

_Hey... __How did you know I went to your middle school, that would've been someone else..._

_There is only one smart, silver haired poker face girl in this world, and that's you..._

_I guess you're right... have you every seen me smile?_

_No, you don't seem to show a lot of emotions..._

_Look up and read my lips..._

The silver haired beauty mouthed, "Thank you for the compliment," and gave a beautiful smile... I'm falling for her a lot more...

* * *

**12:35 Pm - Back Stairs to Rooftop**

"You're finally here..." The silver haired girl with a quiet voice began to be a bit more social, only with me.

"Did I make you wait?"

"Just a bit..."

"Sorry, I left my lunch in the classroom."

"Let's hurry and get up there," the silver haired girl said taking a step but ended up twisting her ankle a bit. A little whimper came out of her mouth and I got down to help her. I picked her up bridal style and walked up the stairs to the rooftop with her. We didn't notice a group of 4 fans of the two were following us. 2 boys and 2 girls followed us like a sly fox. When we reached the top of the stairs, Eve was on her feet looking down at the group.

"Is there a reason you followed us?" Venom dripped from the silver beauty's voice, which sent chills up the group's spines. They ran down the stairs tripping over themselves and ended up rolling the rest of the way.

"Shall we?" Eve asked holding the door key in her hand.

"We shall~!" I happily said holding Eve's hand to turn the key in the keyhole, thus, unlocking the door. Eve closed the door behind her and sat down on one of the benches in the rooftop. She took out a square shaped box from her bag. It must be bento, as I took out a plastic bag with something that looked like a smashed sandwich. It must have put it at the bottom of the bag and when I packed it, and i dropped it on the floor a few times too. I face palmed myself and Eve seemed to notice. Something suddenly appeared in my face, a hot dog shaped like an octopus.

"Eat this..." Eve had handed me the rest of her bento which had probably still 3/4 of the box left. "I don't eat a lot so you can have the rest..."

"Thanks Eve~!" I smiled and pecked her on the cheek, as she became flustered and started becoming red. The food's flavor was so...heavenly!

"Do you like my cooking?"

"It's amazing!"

"I'll make lunch for you everyday then."

"Eve you don't have to do that..."

"No matter what you say, I'm still going to do it~!"

"Mph..."

"Hey did you know we're partners for a project?"

"A project at the beginning of the year?!"

"Yeah, weren't you listening?"

"I was to busy writing you notes..."

"I was too but I still paid attention."

"Okay, how about you come to m-"

"Come to my house so we can work together, I mean since you're walking me home it's best if we just work on it then..."

"Fine, we'll go to your house..."

**_Ring Ring!_**

The school bell rang as we hurried to the classroom.

* * *

**2:00 PM - Eve's PoV - P.E Locker Rooms**

"So Eve..." Aisha had whispered to me, "is it true you're in a relationship with Raven?"

"What?!"

"There's a rumor you confessed to Raven on the forbidden rooftop!"

"The rooftop is only accessible to the 2 school reps, and I never confessed to him, we ate lunch."

"But, you gave him your bento..."

"His sandwich looked very unappetizing, and I don't eat much so I gave him my lunch. Please next time you here a stupid rumor about me, don't believe it, it's a huge lie..." I finished dressing and went outside in bloomers and the gym shirt. I sat under a tree waiting for class to start 'till I felt something jerk the tree. It was Chung, Ara must have chased him and he ran into a tree.

"Are you okay," I asked sincerely with a bit of worry.

"I-I'm fine..." replied Chung rubbing his forehead. He bobbled off and ran towards Ara's direction.

Class had started 5 minutes later, and Mr. Banthus started us off with 10 laps. Raven was always in front, as expected from the athletic star in middle school. He noticed me lagging behind the group and I was getting yelled at by Mr. Banthus so he stopped and waited for me. He took my hand and started leading me towards the front lines again, giving me all sorts of tips to stay in the front lines and how to pace myself. I kept up sometimes, nearly tripped over myself, but I did my best to stay in the front lines. We had finished our laps first and I went to sit down under a shady tree.

"H-how...can you do t-that?" I kept panting, most tiring thing I've ever done...

"I actually keep my body in shape," he said with a towel around his neck, "I eat, I train, and I study."

Raven sat down beside me and put a towel over my head and handed me a bottle of water. I nodded at him and started drinking. We hadn't noticed a bunch of people watching us. Elsword, Aisha, Chung, Ara, and Rena with her little clique. The other students were still running. We chatted a lot while waiting for everyone to finish their laps 'till we heard, "Oh my gosh, is that out silent little Eve, going out with Raven, what a miracle~!" Rena smiled deviously without showing Raven. I knew what Rena wanted, she wanted Raven. I felt something wrap around my neck and pull me.

"Is there a problem with my girlfriend Rena?" Raven had my head rest on his shoulder.

"What?!" We heard screaming a shocked voices and some glares from out fans to each other.

I stood up and helped him up. I took his face and kissed him. "Is there a problem," I said loudly, " for me to be dating Raven?" Everyone shook there heads and went off disappointed or shocked. I took his hand and dragged him to the locker rooms. P.E was over and we both went to our respective sides of the locker rooms and dressed back into uniform. I had to pick up some paperwork for Raven and I and headed out to the school gates. There I saw it, Raven waiting for me.

"Sorry to make you wait..."

"It's fine, I promised I'd walk you home, and we still have a project you know~"

"Let's go then..."

We walked passed the cherry blossoms. We reached home and Raven had a dumbfounded look on his face. He was shocked to here I come from a family that owns many corporations and my father is a CEO and mother is his assistant. We worked on our project until about 10 PM. Raven had fallen asleep. I woke him telling him he could sleep over since my parents weren't home, I gave him some black and grey pajamas that belonged to my brother Evan, who was out studying abroad. I got into my pajamas and went into the guest room. Raven looked like child sleeping, I kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you darling..." I hurried back into my room hoping Raven didn't wake up and went to sleep.

* * *

**Saki- Finally!**

**Eve & Raven- Longest chapter you've ever typed.**

**Rena- Am I really the antagonist in this story.**

**Saki- Yes, you're not part of any shipping dear.**

**Rena- Why not?**

**Saki- Your big chest could win anyone over.**

**Elsword- I was barely in this story!**

**Ara- How cool! But I sound so clumsy...**

**Chung- I sound stupid...**

**Aisha- Are Eve and I friends?**

**Saki- You'll find that out in Ch. 2 of Elsword: One and Only!**


	2. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

**_( This story is dedicated to xXCode AngelXx because I want to, problem bro? )_  
**

**Saki- Everyone get your outfits on, we're starting the shoot!**

**Eve- Saki...this isn't a shoot...**

**Ara- Saki, why are you cranky?**

**Elsword- I bet she's on her per-**

**Saki- *kicks him out window*Cause I didn't get a chance at the bacon today...**

**Everyone- *sweatdrop***

**Saki- Don't look at me like that! You guys know I don't eat breakfast.**

**Raven- You can blame that fat idiot Elsword**

**Elsword- Hey! It's not my fault I'm hungry!**

**Aisha- You're always hungry!**

**Rena- Being gluttonous isn't as healthy as you think...**

**Chung- You'll become obese!**

**Saki- No excuses Elsword! When we're done here, I'm going to kill you! Now...WHERE'S MY CLAPBOARD!**

**Eve- *hands clapboard* Here...**

**Saki- *claps clapboard* ACTION!**

* * *

**Raven's PoV - Eve's mansion - 6:30 am**

I woke up and yawned. Best . Sleep . Ever. It's nice Eve had let me stay over, if I walked home tiredly I would have probably fallen asleep on the street and gotten ran over. I walked into Eve's room to see her in her school uniform already brushing her hair.

"Good morning Raven..." The silver haired child had averted her eyes to me.

"Morning..." I yawned again but even louder than the first.

"Are you hungry?"

"Just a bit..."

"Come downstairs, I'll have Ophelia and Oberon fix up some breakfast." (**_Yes Oberon and Ophelia are in this even though Eve isn't CE, I only use their class for their appearances)_**

"Sure just let me put on my uniform, wait," I suddenly paused, "where is my uniform?"

"I had it washed since I suggested it was dirty, oh yeah I think your older sister Seris called, she said something about worrying and such and you should call her to let her know that you're okay."

"I'll call her after I eat, um where's my bag?"

"Downstairs with mine and our shoes are there too..."

"Okay, shall we go downstairs?"

Eve had nodded and we headed downstairs to see her two servants putting some dishes away. Eve had gotten my uniform and motioned to her servants to make some breakfast. She handed me back the uniform and I rushed upstairs to have enough time to eat with Eve. I slipped on my socks, my black pants and just put on my shirt unbuttoned, hoping to finish buttoning it up reaching the first floor of her house. I hurriedly walked down the stairs trying to button my shirt up. I tripped over myself and bumped into something. Eve had caught me.

"Let me do the rest..." She buttoned up my shirt quickly but gracefully. My face heated up and she took my hand and led me to the table with breakfast on it. What I saw on that table, most regal and elegant breakfast I ever seen. A very tall man came in with some woman wearing a pink dress.

"Mother! Father! Welcome home!" Eve quickly stood up from her seat and bowed. She lightly punched me in the arm and whispered to me telling me to bow, and did as said. Ophelia and Oberon came out the kitchen and bowed as well.

"Eve, this boy, is this your future husband and my successor?" I looked my head up blushing.

"U-uh..." I stuttered, I just couldn't speak.

"Grades and test scores?" He looked at me half lidded, he was expecting something.

"S-straight A's, perfect score..." My voice was really weak.

He stood me up and praised me. "Just the man I want for my daughter! Feel free to stay here until you and Eve become married!"

"Is this arranged?" I remembered to be cautious.

"Of course! And if you have any family you want to join you when you live here tell me and we'll bring them here~"

"Um, my sister Seris, the only family I have really..."

"Well boy! You are part of our family now!"

"Father, join us for breakfast..."

It was a very weird breakfast. Eve kept silent as usual, with a somewhat flustered looking face while her father talked to me about our arranged marriage, becoming a couple and stuff like that. Her mother Apple, was really pretty and somewhat resembled her. I looked up at the clock to see we were ready to be late and I stood up quickly.

"Mister um..."

"Just call me Mr. King."

"Okay, sir your daughter and I are almost late, thank you for the breakfast, and please contact my sister about our plans..."

"Will do, now head to school."

I took Eve's hand and pulled her to the door and quickly slipped our shoes on and ran out. We ran for at least 15 minutes, the school is pretty far. We made it to the front gate with spare time and decided to walk the rest.

"Are you serious about getting married to me?"

"If you wish it, I wouldn't mind..." I turned my head so I could hide the faint blush.

The spring wind started to blow as I noticed Eve with her beautiful smile with a bit of pink on her cheeks. Man, she's beautiful. The thing to top of that beauty was the cherry blossom petals flowing into her hair from the wind. There we go, a beauty, I wasn't the only guy to notice this blossom. Many guys looked at her wide eyed or dumbfounded with a bit of faint blush. I was one lucky guy to be arranged to marry her. I knew I couldn't really tell anyone, or people might think badly of Eve and she'll hate me. Yeah, I'll do that, keep my mouth shut. We headed into the class together and all we saw were daggers from our fans. We headed to our desk and sat there waiting for the teacher to come in.

"I'm still surprised the Raven is still with Eve!" A certain blonde snickered at Eve.

"I thought her little poker face and silence would scare him away~" One of the blonde's servants chuckled.

I stood up quickly and shouted, "Oi! Leave her alone! There's a reason I don't go out with girl like you and why I went out with Eve! She smart, silent, and generous! Something any man would want! Something you girls would never be if you tried!" I sat down and death glared Rena and her stupid clique.

Eve put her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Yet I'm surprised you anger hasn't scared her away yet either." A different blonde came into the room and was bombarded with female fangirls.

"Who are you? A male Rena?" I asked half lidded.

"I am Ren, a senior, I heard the little yells of anger and walked by noticing it was the silver beauty's class. None of you have heard of me since freshmans like you don't really go into other wings of the school for the elders like me."

"You're a few years older don't get full of yourself!" The silver haired beauty stood up and slammed her palms into the desk.

"Ah Eve, why don't you go out with me, someone more mature than that angered fool Raven."

I was ready to stand up but Eve put a hand in front of me and pushed me down again.

"Sorry, but I'm taken stupid! Go out with the blonde ditz!" I noticed a steamed and angry Rena standing by her desk.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this stupid argument!"

"You're the one who started it." Eve stated yawning. "But I've heard of you Ren, you're 19 years old, and you've flunked freshman year."

"Ah so you're heard of me."

"I'm supposed to know the student body so I read your files, you pedo."

An arrow struck through Ren as the class laughed.

"I am not a pedo!"

"You're 19 and I'm 15, you're and adult, I am a teen, now please leave our class before I call the cops, you pedo."

"Fine, but this isn't over darling~" He raced out the class as the bell rang and we all settled down.

* * *

**Eve's PoV - After school - School Gate**

I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for Raven to come. I gave up on waiting and headed back into school looking around for Raven until hearing squeals from the indoor gym we never used unless it's for basketball. I made my way through the crowds and sat in an empty seat in the front. Raven had practice I completely forgot about. The way he dribbled the ball and laid hoops could make any girl swoon. Practice finished about 10 minutes later. He turned around and noticed me as I blushed and quickly made my way out of the gym to the school gate. I heard running footsteps coming closer to me.

"You came to watch my practice?"

"I guess so..."

"Hey, come watch again okay?"

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

I smiled and said softly, "Hey let's go home..."

We held hand and let our fingers intertwine. I rested my head onto my shoulders as we passed by the flowing cherry blossoms. I love him, I always will, our arranged marriage doesn't have to be arranged.

"Hey Raven, do you like me?"

"Of course Eve, why would you ask that?"

I shook my head and continued walking with him. Maybe I could officially call him my boyfriend, maybe, just maybe...

* * *

**Rena- I'm still the bad guy!**

**Saki- Well like I said, your big bewbs can seduce any man so we're giving you your gender bender Ren!**

**Ren- *comes in* Sup...**

**Rena- When did this happen?!  
**

**Saki- Let's just say a little birdie gave me that idea! (Thanks Code! OuO )**

**Rena- God...**

**Raven/Chung/Elsword/Aisha/Ara- *comes in holding cups with green fluid***

**Saki- Was that my...KIWI JUICE!?**

**Everyone except Eve,Rena,Ren- Yes~ And it's surprisingly good~!**

**Saki- You little *beep* I'm gonna *beep* kill you guys! *death glare***

**Chung- C-calm down Saki...**

**Saki- My Kiwi JUICE! *pulls out machine gun***

**Everyone- Saki, where did you get that?!**

**Saki- Walmart! *pulls trigger***

**Rena and Ren- *behind Saki* Oi! We told you guys not to drink the green juice!**

**Eve- *behind Saki* Thanks for reading, help Saki out by sending her a review~**


End file.
